


Let them drag me away

by OMG_Orlaith



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Reichenbach, Reichenbach Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMG_Orlaith/pseuds/OMG_Orlaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's reaction to the Fall; from what he sees to how he feels when Sherlock's life drifts away from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let them drag me away

**Author's Note:**

> (Very very short Reichenbach fic. First one on here so I thought I'd make it a short little angst-y one. Hope you enjoy!)

The pulse is still there. Faint. But still beating. 

I hold his arm tighter, part of me trying to urge his heart to keep beating, the other part trying to hold on to him so they can't separate us. Because when the crowds gather to see what's happened, they will drag me away, and leave him to die. The thought of leaving him here sends more hot tears down my face. One lands on his hand, and I quickly brush it off. 

Oh God. I'm panicking. Losing it. I've got to keep it together, or I'll lose him as well. I prop him up into a better position, and brush the hair from his face with my free hand, the blood leaving sickly red streaks on the sleeve. It turns my stomach, but I continue to work. 

A few people have gathered, but they seem to afraid to come closer. I prefer it that way. I take his pulse again; weaker. My heart is racing, it's going faster and faster...

Then the moment I've been dreading. I feel the paramedic's hand close around my shoulder.   
"Please sir, we have to work on him..."  
I cling onto the only part of Sherlock I have left; his hand.   
"No, no. I told you all, I'm a doctor. I am a doctor, and I can fix him, if you can let me do my work..."  
"Sir...."  
"Please!" I almost scream this, but my voice breaks as I turn to the paramedic. A young-ish girl, couldn't be more than 20. A trainee. She's probably never seen this kind of thing before. She looks as scared as I do. But this is no time for sympathy for her sake. I can feel the pulse slowly drifting away. I look away from her, back to Sherlock's pale face.   
"No!" As they try to pull me away, I drag myself closer. After a few moments, I find myself grasping Sherlock's shoulders, crying angry, shocked tears into his chest. I can hear his heart beat. For a few moments.

Then....

...nothing. Gone. The pulse is gone too. I can feel my blood run cold in that one moment. It feels as if my pulse has stopped too. All I have strength for is to bring his hand to my lips, and press them against his now cold fingers. Hold this hand one last time. Then I let them drag me away.


End file.
